


The Birds

by SirKai



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrifying encounter with a flock of vicious birds, a female Spy takes refuge inside the workshop of the enemy Engineer.</p><p>This story is inspired by a short comic series by Makani and Magellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds

Her throat convulsed, words awkwardly fumbling from her shuddering lips. "I-I-I d-don't know... w-why zis ha-happe-pens-s..." Another series of tears streamed from her reddened eyes.

"Shhhh," the man whispered. He lightly dabbed at the woman's face with a white, damp cloth. "It's alright now darlin', you jus' relax and let me take care a’ this." The Texan kneeled closer, feeling her spastic breathing on his face. He carefully stroked the underside of the woman's chin, slowly tilting her head as he applied the ever-reddening rag to the series of small lacerations across her face.

"Zh-zhey just... a-attack for n-no reason... vhenever I wa-walk b-by..." she sobbed, her fingers of both hands interlacing each other tightly in her lap. Bits of blood smeared from her hands onto the large, faded blue shirt she was wearing. His shirt.

"Shhh," he repeated. "It's all over. Them pesky birds ain't gonna hurt you no more, ah promise."

"All zhose b-birds..."

There was an inherent guilty pleasure to seeing the enemy Spy in such a shaken state; dark hair frazzled, face blushing with distress, accented voice in near violent disarray. He choked back a laugh at her embarrassing presentation.

"Ah told you, Spah," Engineer said. "Ah told you about birds."

"It j-just keeps ha-happening!" The Spy twitched slightly as the BLU delicately patted a scratch just above her eye. "Can y-you really... m-mend my clothes?" she asked, sniffling. He shoulder subtly motioned to the counter top behind Engineer. It was covered in frayed, bloody clothing.

"'Course I can," the Texan said with a warm smile. "Just take a look around. Does it look like there's anything I can't fix?"

The Spy idly rotated her half-lidded gaze around the cluttered workshop, littered with tools, spare metallic parts, and inactive machines. The BLU Engineer began cleaning the blood around her neck.

"You certainly kn-know how to, impress a lady..." she said, though the Texan found her demeanor too shaken to judge the potential sarcasm from the statement. Her attention was still distracted by the overwhelming amount of engineering supplies.

"Well now, I most certainly try," Engineer chuckled. His warm, bare fingers brushed the collar of her shirt. He exerted an awkward cough. "Do uh, d'ya mind?"

"O-oh! Of course not," the Spy assured, her voice evening.

Engineer laid the rag over his shoulder, and slowly unbuttoned the top of Spy's shirt. "You seem to be gettin' yer composure back," the Texan said, moving onto the second button down. The enemy Spy sniffed loudly.

"It is quite... unprofessional of me to behave zhis way..." she lamented. "But, do you have any idea how much zhat scarf cost!? And it's our day off. I can't simply respawn-"

"Hey now, no need fer that attitude," Engineer interrupted. He unbuttoned the third and fourth buttons, revealing her bra. "A promise is a promise, sweet pea. Everything'll be good as new." He smiled at her again as he pulled the open shirt over her shoulders, exposing more bird-inflicted scrapes and cuts. "Damn, those lil' bastards really did see to ya, didn't they?"

"It was quite frightening," she said.

"I don't doubt it."

Engineer tended to the blood accompanying the myriad of cuts alongside her shoulders and upper back. She must have been a very skilled spy, he thought, considering the complete lack of aged scars or marks on her body. Or maybe she was just still very green.

"Anything else you'd like me to take care of, Missy?" Engineer asked, stepping towards the sink and depositing the bloody hand towel.

"No, I zhink zhis will be all."

The Texan crouched in front of her again, returning with a damp paper towel.

"All this cryin' ain't good for ya," Engineer advised. He tended to her face again, wiping the drying tears staining her cheeks and chin.

"Thank you," the Spy said quietly, shutting her eyes.

"Aw hell, weren't no thing." The Texan softly cleaned underneath the woman's closed eyes, before dragging the dry end of the paper towel across her face to recover the applied water. "But you know what you could do fer me?"

"Hmm... what might zhat be?" she asked playfully.

Engineer haphazardly tossed the used paper towel to the side. "You mind goin' a bit easier on the kids? Least fer tomorrow?" He tilted his head towards the shelved tool boxes. There was a hint of pleading in his request.

"I make no promises," the RED Spy said, smiling. "But I'll see what I can do."

The Texan pulled the top of the shirt back over her shoulders and buttoned it back up. "Well, I most certainly appreciate the thought, darlin'." Engineer planted a small kiss against her forehead, and brushed his calloused hand through her terrorized hair. "Yer such a pretty thing. Don't suit you to be so upset," he encouraged, carefully guiding her by the shoulder to return to her feet. "You go take yerself a hot shower an' I'll hopefully see you tomorrow."

Engineer slowly ushered her towards the door with his hand resting at the small of her back. He casually opened the workshop door and stepped to the side.

"What about..." the Spy started. She tugged at the sleeve of her oversized shirt.

"You keep it," Engineer said. His grin widened a bit at the irony of the wrench-themed insignias on the sleeves. "Ah got plenty."


End file.
